


Прежде чем грянет гимн

by somedy



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Body Horror, Drama, Gen, Psychological Horror
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 06:00:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21294695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedy/pseuds/somedy
Summary: на всех Коула не хватало; его слова — сумбурные, бессвязные, почти не способные добыть людям суть — ни в чем не убеждали, и мир постепенно рушился
Kudos: 2





	Прежде чем грянет гимн

**Author's Note:**

> очень условно по заявке о "варианте мира, в котором инквизитор исчез и все поросло красным лириумом"  
за день до текста наебенилась "источником", все вопросы к тетке рэнд
> 
> написано в 2к19 для команды Dark Games  
бетинг - Aldariel

Лириум отплясывал на оголившихся костях Тедаса, и с каждым новым кристаллом — быстрее и горше. Исступленно красный цвет дробился на множества оттенков, бурлил, искрил и распадался — кроша надежды и сердца.

Живой и оскверненный, немой и многоустый — как вестник Мора, которым подавилась Брешь. Она пыталась отхаркаться, исторгая в бесчисленные разрывы демонов, изуродованных не по своей воле, а, значит, похлеще порождений тьмы.

Коул знал, что шестого Мора не будет.

Придушенные отчаянием люди придумали вполне победимого врага — и поверили в Героя Ферелдена: облеченного в плоть, кровь, доспехи и былую славу. Отсутствие метки многим казалось вопросом времени, решенным словно взаймы, через молитвы и зажженные свечи.

В церквях, лишенных прежней безмятежности, уюта не осталось — особенно для Коула. Его сущность с телом уже не справлялась, и мир начал блекнуть, холодеть, отдаляться. Всю красоту отбирал красный цвет, в обилии которого Коул поначалу терялся.

От оскверненного лириума шла ощутимая злость — «она дикая и непонятная, как будто хасиндская ведьма, вплетающая у костра вороньи перья в свой амулет» — и творила дурные вещи. Их было невозможно описать — мотив звучал столь путанно и незнакомо, что, казалось, «ветки все капают и капают, взлетая над камнем, водой и зыбкой травой», — но Коул в словах не нуждался.

«Слова мешают, путают. Из-за них не слышно старых песен. Тех самых, что могли бы унять боль».

Последней с исчезновением Инквизитора становилось лишь больше; ломота и хруст догоняли, разбухали — мощными багряными плитами, — вспарывая отдающие желтизной кости, расчерченные темными волокнами сухожилия, горячие до лихорадки органы. Кровь реальная, стекающая по обнаженным конечностям и быстро твердеющим мантиям, никак не могла принять кровь зараженную, идущую из самой сердцевины Тедаса, о которой люди были не готовы узнать.

Однако знал Коул — и помнил, и ощущал, и тянулся с помощью, и шептал в слепой надежде, что откачает. Всех, до кого сможет дотянуться сквозь заросли лириума, жгущих в лохмотья кожу. Коул не понимал, за что получал ожоги, — то ли за свою сущность, то ли за намерения, — но не сдавался; сжимал — до боли, гноя и сукровицы — кулаки, мягко, как-то рассеянно выдыхал и, поочередно распрямляя пальцы, всматривался в каждый.

Мизинцы были целее прочих; большие и указательные сгибались с трудом и щерились содранной кожей; средние да безымянные почти затерялись под множеством заноз и ожогов, уходящих в глухой черный — а Коула тревожило другое. Чем больше он оглядывался — тем чаще видел людей, сквозь которых прорастали гневные гроздья лириума, что был краснее самой безумной лихорадки.

«Выбор больше не значит — красный. Выбор закончился, теперь все красное — это сплошная боль. С холстов стек кармин, до самой последней капли. Гранатовые зернышки сморщились, заплакали — и стали горькие-горькие. Больше нигде не поет эмбриум, ведь всю его сердцевину выел другой красный. Плохой, озлобленный, опасный, как яд в орлейских бисквитах. Они теперь больше не красные тоже».

С людей, попавших в плен причудливых по форме и проклятыми по сути кристаллов, Коул осторожно скалывал страдания. Мелкие, блестящие на свету прожилки красного, солено-влажные наросты, тонкие, ушедшие в сплошной прозрачный пластинки — брать больше Коул не имел права.

Он пробовал — и крик человека, незнакомого мага, застрявшего в неловком полуприсяде, прошел сквозь тело зловещими вибрациями. Коул тогда отступил, скрылся в тени и беспамятстве, но позже вернулся и наложил на руку, безжизненно повисшую и посиневшую, — из-за вошедшего чуть выше локтя выроста, сдавившего кровоток, — целебную припарку. Человек тихо заворчал, заерзал и, нехотя прислушавшись к шепоту извне, позволил счистить лириум с предплечья. Синева, вопреки припарке и здравому смыслу, быстро сгустилась до фиолетово-желтого; резко похолодели и проступили больные вены. Красный лириум загудел, вбиваясь в уши набатом, затрясся и заставил мага агонически скорчиться. Глаза его взорвались страхом и слезами, и рука, почти отмершая, пустила ряд трещин — громких, глубоких, сухих — по сбитым костяшкам пальцев до лириумного клина. От свежих ран повалил густой темный пар, поймать который Коул при всем старании не сумел; и вместо крови, сукровицы, гноя, поврежденных тканей наружу полез лириум, в этот раз гибкий и хлесткий, плетущий поверх кожи безумные, наполненные злорадным торжеством узоры. Руку пришлось скалывать целиком — без медицинских жгутов и обезболивающих трав, под дикий рев того, кто все еще не привык к беспомощности, — и наскоро заживлять плечо остывшей припаркой, эльфийским корнем и тихой молитвой, которой Коула научила церковь.

Оттого всматриваться в стремительно теряющую жизнь конечность, сварливо выталкивающей кровь наружу, по причудливым лабиринтам костей и сухожилий, было ошибочно эгоистично. Коулу становилось невыносимо больно от мук, перекроивших кожу на едва живом лице — уродуя желтизной и выталкивая, словно из-под плети, злокрасную сыпь, — и он шептал вслепую. Открепившаяся от плеча кость торчала порицательно и твердо, желтая, пошедшая трещинами, готовая разойтись, обнажая пустоты и червоточины, если вдруг лириуму вздумается разрастись.

Оскверненный до решительности стать чем-то большим, лириум вполне мог — и Коул с трудом сдержался, чтобы не сделать хуже. Коснувшись покрытой испариной щеки человека, он отстранился и бережно сдвинул лириум с нанизанной на него плотью — подальше. Благодарности ждать не требовалось, достаточно почувствовать слабый покой, идущий с тяжелым глубоким дыханьем.

«Прости, что я был настоящим. Так было правильно, полезно. Боль из твоей руки ушла, и песнь стала чуть тише и бледнее. Я обещаю, ты завтра меня не вспомнишь, но поймешь. Поймешь, что больше не услышишь сорняков и гнили».

Таких людей — магов, бандитов, храмовников, баннов, эльфийских рабов, даже магистров — становилось все больше. Искавшие защиты в своем перебежничестве, они срастались с врагом, но исчезали, оставляя ломаные посохи, треснувшие луки, ступившиеся мечи да обрывки платьев, окаймленных кровью.

И все же в Коула вошла — граненная и поалевшая — вина, погнавшая к ближайшим лириумным залежам. Выкапывать кристаллы, срезать с них верхушки или наросты, пузырящиеся чахло-желтым, — все было бесполезно. Коул нуждался в Инквизиторе и тех, кто его окружал, — Соласе, в частности, — но получал лишь беспросветно багряный мир, пока еще живых кукол на лириумных шарнирах и тень невернувшегося героя.

«Такая надежда — пустая и тщетная. Она дает искры, много, очень много искр, но красный ветер сильнее. Он невесомый, жидкий, твердый и всегда поющий. Я слышу его так давно, что уже почти не ненавижу. Но что будет, если его расслышат другие?»

Знать правду Коул не хотел, пусть понимал: к ней подобраться придется. Ослабевший мир, скомкавшийся и распоротый, зарастал лириумом точечно; и поспевать везде было невозможно. В одиночку Коул не справлялся, а за пределами Инквизиции его отталкивали — локтями, корзинами, щитами; и в мир выныривала новая красная вспышка. Безмолвная частица самого Коула, лишенная сострадания, сливалась с другими: бурыми, запекшимися, с вкраплениями железных сколов, гнилой травы и лошадиного дерьма. Одно, другое, третье — и так, по звеньям, цепочка складывалась, которой ноги Коула и не касались, бережно огибали, цепляя лишь траву да хлесткие ветки. Он наклонялся, с осторожностью дотрагиваясь до пятен крови, — а длинные рукава сползали к самым пальцам, — чтобы поймать отголоски последних мыслей.

Лучше бы Шестой Мор.

Надежное разрушительное несчастье, извергающее на поверхность потоки скверны и разложенья; и песнь его гораздо спокойней. Взлетающая над лириумными жилами — кристаллами в нежно-голубых разводах и сосудах — и рассекающая воздух, она для Коула была понятнее и милосерднее.

Искать милосердие в этом мире — все равно что вгонять лириум добровольно: оно давно забилось под камни, не зализало раны и завыло, вторя отчаянной красной песни.

Следы от него далеко не шли, обрывались нервно, рыхля землю и постепенно проходя сквозь нее: кровью и разлагающимися телами. Коул брел меж них, спотыкаясь, почти не глядя — провисшие поля походной шляпы бились о плечи, подскакивали и тщетно пытались взмыть, — и все равно вспоминал: многих и каждого, всех и никого, спасенных и не дождавшихся помощи. На всех Коула не хватало; его слова — сумбурные, бессвязные, почти не способные добыть людям суть — ни в чем не убеждали, и мир постепенно рушился. Коул испытывал самое настоящее отчаяние, пронизывающее его насквозь, и тела, поглощенные лириумом с головой, — «глаза у всех текут и застывают, будто яйца на сковородке», — делали его слабым.

Раскалившийся от выжатого из мира червленого цвета, лириум гудел; довольное шипение — от поглощаемой крови — давно стихло и уступило место чему-то более страшному, сводящему с ума и рвущему надежды.

«Бедные люди, все, до последнего. Бедные и брошенные. Они думали, что это я чудовище, но не заметили, как стали им сами. Одним, таким большим и... мертвым».

Тела, внешне цельные, вплетались в лихорадочную паутину красного гула, алого шепота, рубиновых наростов и странного, не нравящегося Коулу слова «киноварь» — жесткое по звучанию, оно представлялось ему тем самым, во что превращались окаменевшие лица. Они растрачивали четкость форм и растекались — набитыми лириумом ртами, ушами, вросшими в волосы; вытянувшимися от игры света на красных гранях носами и странной субстанцией, заполонявшей глазницы, которую Коул особо страстно желал вытянуть. Глаза — зеркала многих душ, и если не удалось сберечь тела — он должен хотя бы попытаться спасти души. Не понимая, где их сохранить, он осторожно касался гладких, редко когда изъеденных шершавыми наростами граней, спрашивал разрешения и, получая отказы, прижимался лбом. Всегда теплый, мутный, нездоровый, лириум позволял всматриваться вповрежденные линии тел, разворачивал богатую коллекцию карт, в которых раны, с проступающей кромкой гноя, затихали, а убаюканные лириумом шрамы смягчались, розовели, чтобы, протолкнув излишки тканей и редких сосудов, пропустить темные прожилки — по одной за каждый пропущенный удар сердца. Плоть, притупившись, казалась уродливо выпуклой и прикрывалась срезами одежд, сквозь которые Коул мог заглянуть без стараний — но он не хотел и все равно видел. Сгорбленные исхудалые плечи, упрямые, двоящиеся от редких световых бликов подбородки, деленная надвое грудь — у женщин всегда полнее, мягче, с «застывшими, едва успевшими стечь молочными слезами», — идущие повсюду синяки, царапины, ссадины, надувшиеся линии бедер, упирающиеся в короткие жесткие волосы, до которых взгляд Коула добирался редко; перекрещенные вены над тазовыми костями, обрисовывающими растерянную недоформу чресел, съежившихся и наверняка иссохнувших; и наконец ступни со скрюченными пальцами.

Спасительной метки не проявилось ни на одной ладони — они все были пусты и не нужны, как доселе невиданная кисть Героя Ферелдена, — и Коул отстранялся, чтобы идти дальше.

«Я становлюсь бесполезным. Не собой и не ими. Если остановиться, можно стать таким же, можно забыть. Но если остановиться, кто вернет все как было? Не я, я знаю это, но я могу попробовать найти. Если просить без надежды, лириум услышит, он все еще может».

Путаные мысли срывали с Коула липкую навязчивую вязкость, тянувшую к последним островкам надежды, и он, с трудом перебирая ногами, специально сбивался с шага. Руки, со въевшейся землей и травяными разводами, не терпели красного, и свежие царапины приходилось зализать сразу, прикрыв неумелым плетением придорожных трав. Оно не спасало — от ледяного пламени свечей в церквях и взглядов, замечающих в нем монстра, что калечит. Коул принимал это с болью, скрываясь за окнами или под самым потолком, на скрипящих балках; и всматривался в серые лица с растерянностью. Он никого не узнавал. Его же не понимали и клеймили — за помощь, которую к будущему не приложишь. Руки, ноги, глаза, ребра — рабочие инструменты, и если он хочет ими распоряжаться, пусть в первую очередь отпиливает свои. Так было бы действительно проще — для Коула. Красный лириум дурманил многое, его же — уничтожал изнутри, подтачивая капля за каплей, грозя обратить в настоящего демона, и защитить уже будет некому. Ведь тот, кто хотел и мог, не нарастил сил и, возможно, желаний, чтобы остаться — и сделать лучше.

«Так неправильно, больно лишь наполовину, а не как взаправду. Я должен помогать. Хотя бы тем, что буду как они. Холодным от страданий, мокрым от беспомощности и глупым от реальности. Красным по итогу».

Все к этому вело. Скверна разъедала Завесу подобно огню, вгрызающемуся в паутину, и проникала в жилы, связывающие Тедас с Тенью, отчего голова у Коула трещала все чаще; и лириум, полосующий — методично и жадно — земли, заполнялся запахом паленого сухостебля, сырых пещер, свеженанесенных чернил и буресердника. Сколько бы он ни принюхивался, Коул не чувствовал смысла и растирал виски сильнее, стыдливо пряча слабеющее тело в кустах или под грудами камней — пока настоящих, темных, поросших мхом и грубыми засечками, оставшимися от хасиндов.

Тревожные признаки были вскормлен до предвестников жуткого — и все равно не Мора.

Мор нависал совершенно иначе и Тедас бы сгрыз быстрее, не оставив и кости — ведь худшего стервятника, чем сам торжествующий Мор, не сыскать. Гимн оскверненного лириума разгорался медленнее, свободнее, настойчивее — «как сок лопнувших меж пальцев ягод, а он сжимает сердца и легкие», — поглощая всех; и самоотверженность легла поверх милосердия.

Кладбище добродетелей, касавшихся Коула напрямую, росло вглубь, и он, не закапывавший могилы, с трудом выбирался из каждой, глотая землю, мелкие сухие ветки, кости животных и обрывки выцветших флагов, укладываемых им в корзинах при церквях. Старые знамена годились на многое, и, вслушиваясь в нервные песнопения сестер, искалывающих руки булавками, Коул едва заметно качал головой.

Из надтреснутых старческих голосов Коул извлекал нотки других, лишенных красноты оттенков, пытался складывать их в нечто связное, но каждый раз его заставали врасплох, и, торопливо зажимая уши, он сам вжимался в землю. Цеплял губами мелкие комья, кусал траву, вылизывал коренья — лишь бы не чувствовать, что лириум — живой до невозможности! — пускал сквозь него ростки. Торопливые, чавкающие, дробящие кости черепа, те словно пробивались в зрачках, лишая зрение центра, и трескались на множества мелких кристаллов, нагромождающихся поверх глазниц, век, переносицы, щек. Мягкие влажные глазные яблоки точно бы лопались — «клопы, попавшие под ладонь, и запах тот же, противный и душный», — стекая на изуродованные пальцы.

«Нет, пожалуйста, не надо! Скажи, что ты новый Мор, и я позову Стражей. Я... я... я извинюсь, я обещаю. Только не будь им. Не будь собой и таким... лириумом».

И каждый раз он утирал с лица слезы — жгучие до невозможности, — сквозь которые пробивалась сущность Коула, искровленная и перекрученная; и места ей не было ни в его теле, ни снаружи. Завеса грозила вот-вот обрушиться, разбиться, насмехаясь, об острые красные копья, и погрузить мир в цвета, лишенные всего того, во что верил Коул, — в цвета гимна, звучащего над могилой последнего Героя.


End file.
